


The First Kiss

by MikomiShine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burgerpants is asexual, Burgerpants is nicknamed multiple things, Fanart, First Kiss, French Kissing, M/M, Nice Cream Guy is not, Nice Cream Guy is shortened to just Guy, but it works out, but nothing sexual actually happens, finally figured out how to work in adding a picture to a story, hot make out sesh, nice cream guy and burgy fluff, nicepants - Freeform, the word sexual is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: A cute story of fluffy fumbling and cute (or maybe hot) kisses.





	The First Kiss

 

Burgerpant’s back hit the wall.  
Guy’s hand rested by his sides, his crawl coming to a stop.  
Guy was completely above him.  
Burgerpants could feel a deep blush form. There was no escaping the embarrassment he felt from the situation.  
Nice Cream Guy was saying something. Burgerpants tried to pay attention to his boyfriend.  
“...And you're just...so...cute…”  
Guy leaned closer, a sweet smile on his slightly flushed face. His hands shifted closer to Burgerpants’s body.  
Burgerpants shivered and closed his eyes.  
“G - Guy…”  
Nice Cream Guy froze.  
“Oh - oh my gosh. Am - am I scaring you?” The cat monster looked up. “Did - did you think I...Did you think I was trying to be sexual?”  
Burgerpants nodded.  
“Oh, B.P. - Burgy, I - I'm sorry, I wasn't - I was trying to be romantic -” Guy caught his breath. “I'm sorry, Burgerpants. I thought I was being romantic. I just wanted to kiss you…”  
Burgerpants was still for a moment. He then started to inch forward.  
“B - Burgy?”  
Burgerpants, still blushing, scooted closer and tilted his head up invitingly, averting his gaze. Guy continued to speak.  
“Do...do you want me to kiss you?”  
The cat nodded again.  
The bunny smiled.  
“I - oh - okay - I - I'll kiss you then - !” Guy leaned forward again.  
The two brought themselves close to each other, blushing more as they did so. Guy took Burgerpants’s face into his hands, and Burgerpants wrapped his arms around Guy’s neck.  
Their lips touched.  
They parted.  
And touched again.  
The two separated. B.P. shyly looked away. Guy hesitated.  
“Can...I kiss you again?”  
“Y-yeah...G-go ahead.”  
Guy pressed his lips to Burgerpants’s once again. He started a trail of smooches along the cat's face, causing his boyfriend to purr quietly.  
“G-Guy…” The bunny froze again. The other monster peeked upwards.  
“You...stopped?”  
“I - I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stop o-or…” B.P averted his gaze again.  
“N-no, it's okay, keep going.”  
“You sure?”  
“Y-yeah, continue.” Guy frowned, and lifted Burgerpants’s chin.  
“Say that while looking at me. I want to know if you really liked it or not.” Burgerpants looked into Nice Cream Guy’s eyes.  
“Continue, please. I - I liked it…”  
Guy obliged, trailing down his boyfriend's face once more. He reached his neck, kissing it a few times before finding the cat's lips again.  
He pressed his own to Burgerpants’s one last time.  
And they parted.  
The two were breathless, and felt shy as this was the first time either monster has experienced something like this. They looked away from each other, but still held each other close. Guy was the first to speak.  
“D-did...did you enjoy that…?” Burgerpants sputtered.  
“U-u-um, y-yeah, I - th-that was...w-wow...yeah…” Guy laughed.  
“You're, uh. You're really cute.” His boyfriend blushed even more, squeaking out a response.  
“I - uh - uh, thanks…” Guy giggled again, and leaned close one last time. He bit his lip, then whispered into Burgerpants’s ear.  
“I love you.”  
Burgerpants swallowed.  
“I - I - I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the post on Undertale Amino! 
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/7892246/the-first-kiss


End file.
